The Chroniclesof Kakata Bentelev
by ILuvAnime1118
Summary: Kakata was just a senior doing a project when he made one of the biggest changes in school history.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Kakata Bentelev

Proluge

Kakata Bentelev is a senior at Tokyo High. Since sixth grade he has had classes with only other men. The girls were on the second floor. He never really got the idea of that. In Tokyo being a senior you have to do a project on something to help your community.

The Project

Kakata and the class were sitting in class when they saw on the board that they would be getting their project today.

Mrs. Hikazowa said," Your senior project i have planned out will be on something to help our community. You will..."

" Can we make a video on it?" Yamato asked.

" If you would let me get there I was going to explain it to you." Mrs. Hikazowa said.

Kakata raised his hand shyly. " So can we do it on what we believe in or does it have to be something other people believe in as well?" Kakata asked.

Mrs. Hikazowa replied," this is all opinion I don't care if you did it on blowing up up the universe."

"Wow! So can we really do that?" Mika asked.

"If you please." Mrs. Hikazowa said.

The bell rang tellin everyone it was time to go home for the day.

The call from Kiki

Kakata was staring at the wall when the phone rang.

"Hello," Kakata said quietly.

" Hey is Kakata there?" The voice asked shyly.

"This is may I ask who is calling?" Kakata asked.

" It's kiki Yamato's sister." Kiki said.

"How did you get my phone number?" Kakata asked

"I stole it from Yamato."Kiki said proudly.

" Why did you want it?"Kakata asked

" I have my reasons." Kiki said

" Ok then."Kakata said

" So what are you doing for your senior project?"Kiki asked.

" I don't know that is what i was thinking about when you called." Kakata said

" Fine I'll let you go then!"Kiki said sadly.

"No it's fine..." Kakata started to say when Kiki hung up.

Kakata went back to thinking what he was going to do on the senior project as he fell asleep thinking about Kiki.


	2. Chapter 2

An Angry Yamato

It was midnight in Tokyo now and Kakata is asleep when the phone rings.

" Hello."Kakata said sleepily.

" WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE KIKI CRY," Yamato Yelled.

" What do you mean ," Kakata asked drowsily still half asleep.

" When she called you earlier she got off the phone crying she told me you told her to shut up so you could get back to work ," Yamato said calming down a little.

Kakata sat up and said," I just told her that i was thinking about my project before she called and she flipped out and hung up before i could say anything."

Yamato said apologetically ," I'm sorry dude I should have known she was only overreacting."

Kakata said ," It's fine just please don't call me and start yelling at me next time."

Yamato said ," Ok next time i will call at a reasonable time and won't yell at you k bye,"

Kakata responded ," See ya."

They hung up and no more than two minutes passed and kakata fell back asleep.

The Project

Mrs. H had just gone through the class asking them what they were going to do for the project when she got to Kakata she asked," So Kakata I have saved the best for last. What do you plan on doing your project on?"

Kakata answered shyly,"I really don't know yet I am sorry."

Mrs. H said," It is fine it won't do anything to your grades if you don't know yet i was just curious."

Kakata let out a sigh of relief as the bell rang.

The Walk Home

Kata went outside as he waited for Yamato to come out so he could walk home with him. Then he saw his best friend Hosku sulkily walking towards his apartment building. Kakata ran up to him and threw his arm around him then Kakata asked him ," Hey what's wrong?"

Hosku said sadly," I failed my math test and my dad is going to be pissed."

Kakata asked," Can i see it for a minute."

Hosku answered," Sure."

Kakata looked at it for a minute and then he saw the grade was a b. He then asked Hosku," Why do you say you failed?"

Hosku replied ," My dad wants me to be a straight A student."

Kakata said ," Let me play around with it for tonight then when i am finished i will bring it to your house."

Hosku asked," What you mean you want me to cheat/"

Kakata said," It's not cheating when you really know it just can't think of it just then."

Hosku said ," Alright but my dad will be able to figure it out."

Kakata said ," Just let me play with it for a while and we will see about that."

Hosku gave the paper to Kakata and they went their ways. Kakata heading north to his house. Hosku heading east to his trailer.

Messing with Hosku's paper

Kakata had been working on the paper for three hours and had finally finished. He had made it so that Hosku had got 101 He had added 2 bonus questions and made it so that Hosku had gotten them both right. He headed over to Hosku's trailer . When he got there he knocked on the door and to his surprise a girl about his age opened it. Kakata asked shyly," Is Hosku home?"

"Yeah hold on one minute," the girl said.

She shut the door and Kakata waited. He waited for about twenty minutes when he knocked on the dor again but this time Hosku opened the door. Kakata gave him the paper and headed home to work on his home work so he could goto the concert tomorrow. His dad had mailed him two tickets and he could not decide who to take with him.

Getting Ready

Kakata had finished all is work and was heading to the concert when he decided to ask Hosku if he wanted to go with him. He went over and Hosku was playing with his little brother outside. Kakata went over to Hosku and asked," Hey Hosku do you want to goto Ask's concert the only reason I'm going is because Bad Luck is opening for them?"

Hosku replied ," Yeah that sounds great how much are the tickets?"

Kakata replied," I wouldn't be inviting you if you had to pay my dad got me the tickets."

Hosku said," Wow how did he manage that?"

Kakata said , "A little family secret."

Hosku said, "Great I'll go get ready"

Kakata said," My dad sent me some outfits we can wear. Suichi wears them all the time dad actually got them from Fukuoka."

Hosku asked ," What does your dad work for Bad Luck of something?"

Kakata said," Let's start walking to my house and I'll tell you on the way."

Hosku said," Ok."

They started walking and when they got there Hosku was amazed at the size for just Kakata to be living there. When they went in Hosku saw a huge poster of just Suichi and Yuki together. He was amazed at the size and how life-like it looked. Kakata led him to his room where the cloths were. As they entered Hosku saw a bottle of hair dye. He asked Kakata," What color is that?"

"Pink," Kakata said happily.

"So you never told me how your dad gets al this stuff." Hosku said.

"He's Bad Luck's manager," Kakata said.

"Wow I thought Mr. K was ," Hosku stated.

" He was until he died of an heart attack," Kakata said solemnly," but at least now they won't get cheated out of 5 million dollars a year."

" 5 million." Hosku gasped in horror.

" 5 million." Kakata said again," well lets get started we have a lot to do."

"Ok what should we do first?" Hosku asked.

" How about hair?" Kakata asked.

" Sure," Hosku answered.

They started that and when the finished dying their hair they moved onto cloths they had five outfits to choose from. Kakata chose a blue t-shirt that said Bad Luck in gold melted on to it with brown cargo pants. Hosku chose a red shirt that said Bad Luck in silver and black jeans. Then Kakata put on a gold necklace that said Bad Luck While Hosku chose the identical one in silver. They both wore a pair of black shoes. They spiked their hair so it looked just like Suichi's. They went outside then into the garage and Hosku was amazed at how many cars Kakata had to drive. Kakata asked ," So Hosku any preference on wich one?"

Hosku had his eye on a black car which he had no idea what it was called. He pointed to it and Kakata said ," nice taste that's a Lamborghini it was close to fifty thousand dollars. I don't drive to school very often because who besides a popular person would have one of these cars?"

Haiku could only imagine what it was like to drive one of them. He imagined driving so fast compared to his 94 Grand AM. They got ready to get in when Kakata asked Hosku ," Hey do you want to drive?"

Hosku didn't know what to say so he just said ," Sure but is it hard to drive and I don't want to ruin this car an..."

Kakata interrupted him ," If i didn't trust you would I offer?"

Hosku smiled he had never had someone trust him this much before. They got in and Hosku started driving and he wasn't used to this much power in a car.

The Concert


End file.
